washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Dudley
NS Nation Name: Rygondria Character Name: Francis Dudley Character Gender: Male Character Age: 48 Character Role: Governor of Arizona Appearance: http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/arc ... 18378c.jpg Character State of Origin: Texas Character Affiliation (Democrat, Republican or Non-Aligned): Republican Main Strengths: Has access to sizable funds through his ownership of Dudley oil, he has a way with crowds and can rally them up rather easily Main Weaknesses: He has a temper on him and if provoked enough can fly into rages which can lower his credibility among voters. Short Bio: Francis Dudley was born in 1968 in the Fort Worth area to two upper class who made their fortune in the oil business. Growing up it you could say that Francis and his family where living the american dream, A nice house in the country, a car for both parents, ownership of a profitable company, etc . Since birth Francis was groomed to take over Dudley oil when his father retired, but that nearly not the case, Because when the OPEC oil embargo hit the Us and Western Europe during the early 70s Dudley oil was hit hard since their investments in Middle Eastern oil where cut off by the embargo and their domestic production was not enough to meet consumer demand, If it was not for his father making quick some say shady financial decisions the company would of gone under. During his adolescence he was educated in a variety of prep and elite boarding schools and eventually due to his fathers connections and his good grades got into Harvard and got his degree in Business and finance. His Father retired in 1998 and as planned Francis took over as owner and CEO of Dudley oil and moved corporate Hq to Phoenix, he newly adopted home. He then began acquiring assets in the middle east, Alaska, Texas, and expanding the operations they already had. in 2004 he announced his candidacy for the Arizona House of Representatives for the Phoenix district, despite his opponents accusation of Francis's temper and his lack of political experience he still won the seat anyway and surprisingly was considered to be a very competent representative. During the 2008 elections he attempted to run for Us Senate, despite his best efforts he lost His senatorial bid and he decided to go back to Managing Dudley oil while plotting further moves. In 2014 Dudley announced his candidacy for the governorship of Arizona, Despite accusations of only looking out for the one percent and his bias towards the cities rather than the rural citizens he won a majority of the vote due to his promises of tighter criminal punishment, increased Economic development for both cities and rural communities, and protection of second amendment rights. During his current tenure he campaigned for tighter immigration laws and deportation of dangerous illegals, But surprisingly he made approved programs that would speed up the integration process of legal immigrants, such as free or reduced priced English classes, Programs to educate them about the American lifestyle, and general background checks for criminal behavior. He also began projects to expand economic development of the cities and certain rural areas. Controversy appeared during the third year of his administration when during a press conference he called a female heckler a "Fat Cow" which caused his opponents to accuse him of sexism in hopes it would weaken him in the upcoming election. Currently Francis is preparing for his campaign for reelection and surprisingly the polls are in his favor against his democratic opponent but time well tell if Dudley's charisma, Finances, and Texan charm will win him a second term.